


Endgame Fix-It

by Wolfkid9963



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Nebula (Marvel), F/F, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Funeral, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Reunions, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, The russo brothers can suck my ass, The russo brothers' attempt at Gay was very bad so i added my own, author doesnt know how funerals work, heh, references to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfkid9963/pseuds/Wolfkid9963
Summary: Various changes to certain parts of Avengers: Endgame because I:1. am Spiteful2. am Mad at the Russos3. am Gay4. didn't sit through 3 hours of a movie to watch character development from previous movies die, characters get neglected or get lame attempts at diversity.So, here's how I would have liked some parts of the movie to play out.





	Endgame Fix-It

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter focuses on the end of the movie because holy crap who DOESN'T want to fix all of THAT? This is on small moments in the movie - The end of the final battle, the funeral etc.  
> Also if I forgot to tag something... let me know.

Thanos has the gauntlet.

 

That was all that was running through everyone’s minds, panic and fear and adrenaline making them desperate. Everyone knew that he was desperate, too – as the Scarlet Witch had made him when she almost tore him apart with her mind, making him give the order rain fire down onto his own troops so that she would stop.

 

Carol Danvers had almost over-powered him as well, holding his fist open to prevent Armageddon for just a minute longer, and when her strength became too much for him, he grabbed the power stone from the gauntlet and sent her flying across the battlefield. It shocked everyone who had worked with her over the five years – one of the most powerful fighters they had, gone, lying on the brink of unconsciousness in a pile of rubble.

 

Tony Stark warily looked across the field, and his eyes caught on Doctor Strange. Tony stared at him, his eyes filled with questions, almost begging him to answer. Doctor Strange says nothing, but he lifts up a single finger.

 

It wasn’t a confirmation, it didn’t mean “This is the one where we win.” This was Strange telling the man that this was their only shot – the only shot to be the one universe that survives. Tony considers this for a moment, looking up at the Mad Titan, just as he places the power stone back into its slot. Thinking quick, Tony jumps to his feet and charges at the Titan, only for someone –  _ two _ someones – to reach him first.

 

A green woman – Tony assumes that it’s Gamora, the sister Nebula spoke so fondly of whenever she visited him over the past five years – jumps onto Thanos’s head, legs wrapping around his neck. She lets out a guttural shriek, and he roars, attempting to bring his hands up to grab at her and throw her off, but then Nebula is there, grabbing at the gauntlet. The Mad Titan brings up his other hand to Gamora and grabs her roughly at the back of her shirt, quickly throwing her off. She lands on the floor in a heap.

 

Nebula looks up at Thanos with hatred the world has never known, gritting her teeth together as he easily shoves her back. The woman rebounds quickly, though, hands immediately back on the gauntlet. She makes no attempt to actually pull it off, Tony observes, her hands were actually grabbing at the stones themselves.

 

Understanding came upon Tony as he watched Nebula get tossed aside, just like her sister. There was a lack of light coming from the gauntlet as Thanos held it up high, a wicked smile on his face.

 

“I am… inevitable,” he quotes himself, snapping his fingers.

 

Nothing happens.

 

Confused, he lowers the gauntlet and peers at the back of it, only to find that all six of the stones are missing. Now enraged, he gnashes his teeth together when he looks around the nearby area.

 

His eyes land on Nebula.

 

Slowly she stands up, presenting the back of her hand to him – the stones arranging themselves to mimic the gauntlet on the metal. She clamps her eyes shut and sucks in a deep breath as the power of the universe flows through her body, her fist clenching slightly. She bites her lip to keep herself from screaming. She then opens her eyes, giving Thanos the iciest stare she can muster, bright light in the colour of the various stones shining through the various edges and lines in her arm.

 

Thanos is taken aback.

 

“You were always weak,” he threatens, “It will kill you, daughter.”

 

Nebula is standing at her full height now, and a flash of anger crosses her features.

 

 

“I am not your daughter.”

 

 

She presses her thumb and middle finger together, and is about to let a loud snap ring through the universe when she feels a pressure on her other hand. Quickly, she looks over, and she sees Gamora, tensing up as a brightly coloured light fills her veins, letting out a quiet yell when the power becomes a little too much. Nebula looks down and sees that Gamora is gripping her hand tightly, holding onto it like a lifeline. She looks up, and Gamora is staring at her with the most determined look she had ever seen.

 

Then another woman – Okoye, Nebula remembers – grips a hand onto Gamora’s empty one, tossing her spear to the side. The Scarlet Witch grips a hand firmly onto Nebula’s shoulder, and then more and more women, then eventually Tony and Captain America and Thor and all the other people on the battlefield join hands, creating a large circumference around Thanos as the power of the stones get distributed enough that everyone has veins that are glowing in multicoloured splendour.

 

Finally, Nebula lets her finger go, and the sharp sound of a snap rings through the galaxy.

 

Thanos watches, shocked, as his army slowly fades away into dust. The leviathans, the Maw – gone. It’s quiet and serene for a moment, and he smirks when his body remains solid.

 

“Oh, daughter,” he remarks, turning to the woman. She was crouched down, her arm broken and partially disintegrated, Gamora crouching next to her with a hand resting on her back. “It was foolish of you to keep me alive,” he finishes.

 

Gamora pulls Nebula’s arm – the flesh one – over her shoulder and slowly brings her sister to her feet. It takes a moment, but then Nebula is looking up, giving Thanos a smirk of her own.

 

Then it begins. The pain, as if his body was being ripped apart and put back together over and over again, every time being made into smaller and smaller pieces. Thanos yells out, feeling very specifically where his pain was focused – his eyes, his arm, inside his head. He realizes what Nebula has done to him as he falls to his knees, realizes that this, this is what he had done to her. This is what she experiences, both at the moment he rips her apart as well as every other time of day, being blown back to him, ten, one hundred, one thousand times. He vaguely registers his body disappearing in between screams, until he’s gone, and the battlefield is silent.

 

This time it’s Nebula who pulls Gamora into a hug, and they both hold each other like if they let go, they will be back on Thanos’s ship, following his orders. The taller woman’s metal arm lies limply at her side, however that doesn’t make her grip any less tight. A cheer surrounds them as the various races and notable figures in their own army revel in their victory, relief sweeping over the crater where the Avengers compound once stood.

 

~~~~~

 

At a lakeside house, a thick folder is held up to the sky. The scraping of a match being run against the side of its box is loud in the solemn silence, and the small flame is tossed onto the wood of a bonfire. When the flames were hot and the fire was loudly crackling, the folder is dropped right onto the flames. The paper shrivelled up, slowly turning black before finally settling at the bottom of the fire pit as ashes.

 

The fire is moved aside so that a podium can take centre stage. Heavy footsteps can be heard as Bruce steps up to the podium, readjusting his arm in his sling.

 

“Nat was… an extraordinary woman,” he starts, fondness masking the sadness in his eyes. “She saw me for who I was instead of some kind of monster.”

 

“When she first walked into my house and brought Happy to the ground all those years ago, I was floored,” was how Tony began his speech.

 

“We did not really talk, but she was an admirable fighter and had the spirit of a warrior. If she were here, I bet she would be worthy,” said Thor.

 

“She helped me when I had nobody else I could trust or turn to,” Steve had said.

 

“Nat is… she was one of the best things that had happened to me. When the road got rough, she simply strapped herself in for the ride, ready to take on anything. Sure, I had never beat her when we sparred, we both remember Budapest very differently, and even when we fought on different sides she was somehow with me.

 

“I just hope she knows that what she did… she’s the reason we’re all alive to tell her story.”

 

When Clint stepped away from the podium, he was crying. He and many others at the funeral gripped tissues tightly in their hands, knuckles going white from the pressure. The Avengers watched the flames of the fire burn, burn away the mistakes of Natasha’s past. Eventually all tissues were crumpled and everyone had run out of tears to cry, and the rest of the original six dumped the glowing remains of the bonfire into the lake. Everyone took a few more moments to watch the ashes float across the pristine water before eventually scattering.

 

~~~~~

 

Carol, through everything, had been so blindsided by the destruction of half of the universe that she forgot all about what she had worried about the most when she first received the message from Fury. So, when the man pulled up to Tony Stark’s lakeside home in a black car with the barest hints of a smile on his face, Carol’s instincts went into overdrive and she took a few long steps to reach him. When he stepped out of the car, they were silent for a moment, simply studying each other. Fury took in the woman’s appearance, and finally, a rare smile crossed his features.

 

“Haven’t seen you in twenty years. Almost didn’t recognize you,” he says, and Carol laughs, revelling in hearing his voice after so long without him. For a moment she wonders if she should hug him, if that would be appropriate or if he’d be okay with that.

 

Before she could act on such an action, Fury wrapped an arm around her shoulder and drew her closer. The contact was over just as quickly as it started, and Carol took that as Fury’s way of doing a “I haven’t seen you in twenty years” hug.

 

“I should probably update you on what’s been happening over the past five years,” Carol says, shifting into business mode as a way to hide her joyous relief. Fury let out a-once-thought-impossible laugh, clapping a hand on Carol’s back.

 

“Ma’am, I think _you_ need an update,” Fury says, moving away from the blonde woman and past the car. Carol follows after him, confused.

 

Another car pulls up, red. Carol knits her brows together and looks at Fury, who is looking ahead at the car with a knowing look on his face. The car parks right next to them, and she couldn’t see who was sitting inside. After a moment, when they opened their doors and stepped out it became alarmingly clear.

 

Carol hastily pulls Maria into a tight hug, holding onto the woman like a lifeline. Maria is startled for a moment, but then hugs Carol back with just as much fervour. The blonde stuffs her face into the other woman’s shoulder just as another person joins the hug, and Carol didn’t need to look up to know that it was – a now adult – Monica. Carol quickly wraps her arm around her, too. Carol didn’t want to ask, or to know if they were present for the past five years. She wouldn’t know what to do if she knew the answer.

 

“We missed you,” Maria quietly said, placing her head in the crook of Carol’s neck. The other woman sucked in a sharp breath, noting the streaks of grey in Maria’s dark hair. Carol had to keep herself from gripping them tighter, fearing she may actually hurt them if she did.

 

After minutes, days, years of being in each other’s arms, the three women pulled away from each other, smiling ear to ear, eyes growing glossy with tears as they considered each other. Monica was just as tall as her mom, hair still splayed out in unruly curls. Maria had wrinkles where there previously weren’t any, however she somehow looked just as young as she did twenty years ago – at least, in Carol’s eyes.

 

“Lieutenant Trouble,” Carol smiled, nodding at Monica, who in turn nodded her head quickly, excitement absolutely pouring out of her.

 

“Aunt Carol!” Monica let out, pulling the woman into a quick hug. “We have so much to tell you about what’s been happening since you left.”

 

“Me too.” Carol was beaming, positively glowing – but not because of her powers for once. Silently they started all considering each other again, seeming to have a quiet conversation.

 

“Things have changed since you left,” Maria started, her smile faltering slightly. “Lotta crazy stuff been going on the past ten years specifically.” Carol nods her head, already knowing what she was referring to.

 

“The Earth was in good hands,” Carol said, looking back to where the funeral group had begun to disperse. Heroes, every single last one of them.

 

“Not just that,” Maria said then, Carol turning back to her. Her smile returned tenfold. Monica was buzzing with excited energy, just barely keeping herself from crying out the news.

 

“You’ll never guess what we’ll be able to do now,” Maria softly said, bringing up her hands to carefully cup Carol’s face. The blonde woman sank into the touch.

 

“Commit arson?” Carol joked, and received a chuckle from Maria in response.

 

"No,” Maria breathed out, her eyes flicking from Carol’s downwards for a second. Realization came across Carol, and then they were both leaning in, and then they were sharing the first kiss they’ve had in two decades. Carol forgot how much she missed the feeling, gently pecking her “best friend” behind closed doors before leaving for work, the soft kiss they shared just before Carol had left again. Now knowing that she doesn’t need to hide her love any longer, it made her feel soft and warm and somehow, it made her feel safe. Maybe that was because of the way Maria’s fingertips toyed with her short hair, or the way the calloused hands softly pressed into her cheeks.

 

When they finally pulled away from the soft kiss, they beamed at each other with stars in their eyes.

 

Monica, tired of keeping it to herself for much longer, finally blurted out: “Now you guys can get out those rings and have a wedding!”

 

Carol smiled softly at Monica, her heart fluttering in her chest, fondness coming off her in waves. She saw the inner child of the woman before her – little Lieutenant Trouble, bouncing around excitedly before deciding to run off to find the rings. Maria laughed, and it was a sound like sugar and honey. Once more, Carol pulled them both into a tight hug.

 

The Avengers had their family. This was hers.

 

~~~~~

 

Five seconds passed, and Steve was once again standing on the platform. He didn’t say anything to Bruce, Sam or Bucky as he stepped off, and instead he took a walk to the nearby bench. He sat down, carefully, then put his shield aside. He leaned forward and stared out at the beautiful lakeside view.

 

Slowly, Sam approached him, Bucky following behind him. Leaves crunched under their feet, and eventually, Buck stopped. He knew Steve, and he could probably guess what he had planned.

 

Sam stepped up to Steve, and carefully sat down next to him. He didn’t look out at the lake like his companion, instead choosing to look into the other man’s eyes. They were red, though any visible tear tracks that may have been on his face were not present. Sam thought long and hard for a moment before talking.

 

“Did you go see her?” he asks. Steve didn’t shift his gaze, but he did give a nod.

 

“I wanted to tie up one more loose end,” Steve says, voice level, “We had our dance.”

 

Sam considered this for a moment. “You didn’t do anything else?”

 

Finally, he looks at Sam. Contentment swims behind the redness in his eyes. Steve held up his hands, fingers on both devoid of any rings. “I didn’t want to take her future away from her.”

 

Sam nods, relief washing over him. He smiles softly at Steve, leaning back in the bench, shifting his gaze to look at the lake.

 

“Besides,” Steve continues, and the smile could be heard in his voice, “I didn’t want to abandon my friends after all I’d done to get them.” It’s then that he turns in his seat to look at Bucky, who had been silently watching them talk from a distance, and waves him over. Surprise crosses his features, and he quickly makes his way to the other two men. Steve clears his throat, and he turns to Sam.

 

“Sam,” Steve started, suddenly pulling up the shield between them, “I want you to have this.”

 

Sam’s eyes go wide, his mouth agape. “Me?” He croaks out, “Why me?”

 

“I want to retire, and, well…” Steve paused. “I thought you’d be the best fit.”

 

It’s all quiet for a moment, then Steve silently passes the shield to Sam. He does nothing for a moment, but then the other two men watch as he carefully pulls his arm through the straps.

 

“How’s it feel?” Bucky asks, leaning forward on the back of the bench, watching Sam intently.

 

“…Like it belongs to someone else.” Steve laughs and claps a hand on Sam’s back, giving the other man a knowing smile.

 

“You’ll be great,” Steve says. “I know you will.”

 

~~~~~

 

“Bucky, retire with me,” Steve says to the other man when they’re alone, well, mostly alone. They’re in the same area, watching Sam get used to the feeling of the shield on his arm.

 

“I was thinking that we could go to Brooklyn. Or, well, if you’d want, I can ask T’challa for someplace quiet in Wakanda,” Steve continues, smiling, the question dancing in his eyes.

 

Bucky shakes his head, his long hair swaying with his movement. He looks up at Sam with a fond look in his eyes, just as the man lodges the shield deep into a tree.

 

“Later. I don't think any captain's a captain without a soldier at his side,” Bucky says, looking back at Steve with a wink. The man lets out a laugh and puts a hand on Bucky’s back, knowing deep inside his heart that those two will be a force to be reckoned with.

 

~~~~~

 

Following the battle, Tony had been kind enough to make Nebula a new arm. It was emblazoned with maroon and gold, by her request, and the colour was a nice change from the boring unpainted metal she previously used. The veins on her shoulder and crawling up her neck were permanently discoloured, and every so often if you had looked at her in the right light, they shined the same brilliant colours as the infinity stones.

 

Gamora had disappeared soon after the battle with Thanos had come to an end. That was something Nebula made sure of – she didn’t want to kill her sister, not accidentally, not after losing her once already. The status of her sister was not unknown to her or the other Guardians, but her absence made a pit in her stomach, and she was anxious to start a search as soon as possible. Quill was quick to hop on a spaceship with her, the rest of the Guardians – and Thor – following close behind.

 

Thor and Quill bickered, but Nebula knew they’d grow to like each other eventually. If she and Gamora could do it, then they can, too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Might fuck around and bring Nat back to life next chapter idk


End file.
